Chocolate
by Gommeroi
Summary: Colby learns not to touch Meredy's OFC chocolate stash at work.


Thanks to Marina and Areil for their beta.

I don't own anything Numb3rs. I do own Meredy and please don't use her without my permission.

Colby was in the office looking for Agent Meredy Flynn's stash of chocolate. He was looking for a way to pay her back over her bug collection he kept finding everywhere he turned. David sat at his desk watching him with an amused look spread across his face.

"You are crossing a deadly line there, man. If Meredy catches you with her chocolate, she'll shoot you and Don will let her, because you upset her," David said grinning.

Colby turned around and glanced at David. "I won't get into trouble for it, if you don't snitch on me."

"Hey, man, I'm not getting involved in your hair rising scheme! I don't want to be in trouble with Meredy," David said.

Colby rolled his eyes at David and mouthed, "chicken". Colby finally found Meredy's chocolate stash in the third draw hidden under files. He shook his head and muttered in Spanish. The agent then glanced around for somewhere to hide it. Colby looked up and spotted a ceiling fan above him, and a triumphant grin spread across his boyish face.

He didn't want to hide the chocolate near his desk, for that would incriminate him and he didn't want that. So, the ceiling fan was the perfect place. The young agent dragged a chair over and carefully stepped on it. He balanced cautiously on the chair and placed the chocolate on the ceiling fan. He hopped down and put the chair away. Colby sat back down in his chair very pleased with himself and continued working on their current case. David stared at Colby and shook his head in disbelief.

"You are in so much trouble. Don't say I didn't tell you so. You never mess with Meredy's chocolate stash, Colby," David said incredulously.

Meredy had gone to CalSci to see her brother Charlie, to grab the results for his latest algorithm. Don and Megan were out questioning some witnesses.

"What do you think she'll do?" Colby queried.

"She will either shoot you or break every bone in your body. You're crazy."

"She's allowed to play pranks with her bug collection and I can't play with her chocolate?" Colby asked.

"It's chocolate. That's totally different. A woman's chocolate stash you just don't touch. Didn't anybody ever tell you that?"

When Meredy came back from CalSci she handed Charlie's results to Don, who had just arrived back with Megan. Meredy then headed to her desk and went looking for her chocolate. Meredy searched through her draws and all over her desk. She dumped things on the floor and moved paper work aside to look for it. She had been saving her chocolate and their current case had brought out a craving for a chocolate fix. She searched twice more through her desk and sighed in frustration when the dark haired agent gave up Meredy looked over at David.

"David do you know what happened with my chocolate?" she asked him.

"Nah, you probably ate it all," David replied, avoiding looking at Colby.

"I'm sure I bought a new stash. I had a special block of dark chocolate that had my name on it."

Meredy swung around and faced Colby, her eyes narrowed in a deadly glare at the new agent.

"Granger,"her voice was cool and crisp.

"Meredith," Colby replied, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Have you seen my chocolate?" Meredy quizzed him.

"What chocolate?" Colby answered innocently.

"You and David were the only ones who were here. Don and Megan were out! David knows not to touch my chocolate. If you have it, your life depends on returning my stash," Meredy told him flatly.

"What stash?" Don inquired, walking over to them.

"My secret chocolate stash has gone missing," Meredy complained. "I can't find it."

Don glanced at his sister's desk. It looked like a tornado had come through and scattered her stuff everywhere. He raised his eyebrow. "It can't be to secret if someone found it," Don teased, his eyes twinkling.

"It's beside the point! My chocolate has gone and I want it back! I haven't had any chocolate for ages and the day I decide I want some, it goes missing!" Meredy growled.

"Did you ask Granger?" Megan inquired, joining them.

"He says he didn't do it and it wasn't David," Meredy answered.

"Are you sure you didn't eat it?" Megan asked.

"I'm positive!" Meredy snapped angrily, she stalked off towards the break room to make herself some coffee.

"Who ever has got Meredy's chocolate stash please give it back to her," Don said sternly, glancing around the room at David, Megan, and Colby.

"I wasn't here. I was with you, remember?" Megan reminded him.

"I don't care, just give it back. I don't want her mad and sulking all day," Don replied, going back to his work.

(break)

Four days went by and Colby had forgotten about hiding Meredy's chocolate due to working on their current case as it reached its busiest point. Meredy had been sending him dirty; evil stares whenever they weren't working together, like she suspected him.

Don was feeling hot and decided to turn on at least the ceiling fan. Colby was returning from the break room where he had taken his mug back and put it away, when he saw Don heading for the control switch. Colby rushed over to stop him, but it was too late. As the fan started to move around, several tiny projectiles went flying through the air and landing around their work area. Before Colby could warn Meredy, a small missile hit Meredy on her left shoulder. She turned around automatically, rubbing her shoulder and glared down at the offending object that had landed on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. She swore in German, recognising it straight away as part of her chocolate collection.

Colby froze when Meredy's cold brown eyes glanced his way. The room went silent when people noticed what was happening. Colby's first initial response was to run, and keep running until he was down the elevator and out of the building, far away from that stare. Don looked at Colby, then looked at Meredy, and back at Colby again with his eyebrows raised. His lips twitched a little.

Meredy picked up the object and headed over to Colby. People cleared a path when they saw her coming. She shoved Colby against the wall, pressing her whole body against him. Colby could feel the wall digging into his back. He glanced at Don for support.

"A little bit of help here, Don," Colby pleaded, avoiding the thunderous brown eyes of Meredy Flynn.

"You got yourself into this mess, so you can get yourself out of it," Don said smirking. David was laughing at Colby, while Megan was grinning.

Colby looked down at Meredy. She had her arm across his chest and she held her chocolate in her left hand, pointing it at him. Colby knew Meredy had a black belt in at least two Martial Arts disciplines. The agent before him maybe little, but she was strong in strength and spirit.

"You touched my chocolate! My secret stash!" She said coolly, waving the chocolate under Colby's nose.

"It wasn't hidden very well if you didn't want someone to find it," Colby stuttered.

"Wrong answer," Megan muttered. David kept laughing.

"You went through my stuff to find my chocolate?" Meredy demanded, her voice rising higher.

"It's alright for you to play around with your bugs, but I can't play with your chocolate?" Colby questioned.

"That's different. My chocolate is off limits. David knows that, Don knows that, and Megan knows that. Charlie wouldn't even consider it! It's a girl's thing, Granger!"

"Alright, Meredy, I think Colby gets it, you can let him go now," Don said amused.

Meredy let him go and gave him one last hard look and went back to her desk. David had picked up the chocolate he could find and put it on her desk. Colby took a deep breath and found he was shaking. Don patted him on the back.

"You got off lightly, Colby. You don't want to really know what happened to the last guy who stole her chocolate," Don told him.

"What happened?" Colby queried, gathering himself.

"Seriously don't want to know," Don assured him.

(break)

A few days later when Meredy walked into work she found a small basket siting on her desk filled with her favourite chocolate. She turned around and glanced at Colby who was working and had his back to her, she smiled, sat down, and went through the basket.


End file.
